


Feliz Cumpleaños, Vanessa.

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [9]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Summary: Vanessa wants to be happy for her birthday.
Relationships: Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418
Kudos: 2





	Feliz Cumpleaños, Vanessa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstableground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/gifts).



“Vanessa, mija,” Daniela nudges the newly sixteen-year-old. Vanessa yawns and opens her eyes. “It’s time.” The teenager’s eyes dance excitedly as she spots the young man leaving a hospital room. A sea of family members look up.

“It’s a girl!” The man announces. The family begins to cheer, hugging and celebrating. Vanessa looks at Daniela, seeking permission. Daniela chuckles and nods. Vanessa jumps up and runs to the strangers, dancing with joy alongside them.

“¡Felicidades!” Vanessa says. One of the family members hugs her. Daniela snaps a picture. When Vanessa returns to Daniela, she rests her head on her shoulder. “Show me the picture again.” Daniela smiles and pulls out the photo from her pocket. Newborn baby Vanessa snuggled in her mother’s arms, her father eagerly sitting beside them. Daniela turns it over.

“Write a message,” She instructs. Messages Vanessa wrote every year on her birthday and scrawled everywhere. Vanessa picks up a pen and writes: Feliz cumpleaños, Jay. February 23, 2005.

“Done.” Daniela takes the picture back and folds it into her pocket.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Vanessa,” She sings softly, rubbing Vanessa’s warm hand. “Feliz cumpleaños a ti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Vanessa couldn’t catch a break. I think this is so accurate as to something she would so do, though. Daniela asks her what she wants for her birthday is to be happy, and this moment happens.


End file.
